Talk:Kuva Lich/@comment-31.36.162.162-20191103010030
Every time DE came wit ha new event I told myself this can't be THAT bad. And every time I'm wrong.. SO. First you have to get your leech, easy enough, just do a random mission and kill a weirdo -> boom you have a leech on your tracks. To put it out of its misery you'll need 3 requiem mods. Where do you find them ? In a special fissure on the kuva fortress, from 4 differents relics, each of them owning 2 specific requiem mods, for a total of 8. And where do you find those special relics ? In kuva mission (guaranted in kuva flood, a ridiculously weak % in normal kuva), reset every 60min roughly. So at this point you're like: ok, I'll do some kuva flood, get some kuva aswell so it's win/win, then I'm good. Bwahahah. No. Once you have all 8 mods (because that's the funiest part so you spend time on it to make it good), you need 3 of them to kill your leech. How do you know ? Easy, you need murmurs, those drop from special ennemies spawning in certains nodes controled by your leech (yes, the little worm you gave birth to yesterday already built a little empire of its own, they grow so fast..). SO, specific enemies, on specific missions (which you can't redo before a certain delay meaning you might end up unable to farm more murmurs for a while), how do we make it funnier ? It's simple, we make you kill FIFTY specific enemies for EACH murmurs. You need 3x50 = 150 kills, saying you can't get more than a dozen per mission, a solid 15 missions to do perfectly before you can kill your leech ! Fun, right ? But wait, there's more ! Now you have the 3 mods needed to kill your leech, but you don't know in which order you have to install them on your cypherdagger ! Because YES, there IS a specific order, and you don't get it on first try, the leech kill you. If its spawn, of course, to make it spawn you need to kill some more "specific enemies that loot murmurs on controled nodes", funny right ? Anyway, it's in front of you, more or less unkillable but DE signature move is "mob with 0 gameplay but a shitload of HP" (hello mister nox) so.. But let say you manage to kick out the first third of its healthbar. If you happen to have the wrong first mod, the leech will baptista bomb you down, killing you instantly before it vanish. You now know you have to try another mod. Repeat for each mods until you get the correct combination. Oh btw, did I tell you the leech loss interest in you once you die to its hands ? And that you have to farm murmurs mobs again to make it spawn ? Fun has never been so fun ! Also did I mention the leech level up each time it kill you ? Becoming stronger and stronger to a point you barely scratch it with your most powerful weapons ? Lovely. But, let say you are a pro gamer (or at least someone with a lot of free time and a bit of luck), and that you manage to win the ultimate fight.. FINALY ! The leech is at your mercy, after all these efforts, all that RNG, all that time wasted doing boring actions again and again, it is finaly over. Whatcha gonna do ? Kill it, or spare its life ? Killing it reward you its signature weapon (choosen randomly when the leech is born) and can help you evacuate the accumulated frustration. Sparing it however will allow the leech to sometime spawn by your side when in mission (from what I've read and understood about it, pretty sure its bugued aswell tho). Personaly I killed it without hesitation, and I've been granted with a wonderful weapon, a red khom. The base version was pure garbage, this one isn't any better. You can grind it to lvl40 but It seem to be worthless, so for me it's 30 then trashcan. As you can tell by reading it, I ain't gonna do another leech, for 3 reasons. First, the reward is garbage, an already existing weapon with a slighty improvement on a secondary stat, please. Second, this is fucking boring, there's no other word ! You farm the relics (rng), then you farm the mods inside the relics (rng again), then you farm the murmurs to know which mods to use (did someone say rng ?), then you try out the 6 combinations until you find the good one (rrrnnnggg), and ultimately you get either an useless weapon or a reskined corrupted bombard specter. And last but not least, if you redo the event, DE will think that they did a good job, and keep going this way. Ok, they don't give a fuck to the players and will keep doing shit no matter what as long as the money come in, but at least we can boycott it, so the next time maybe, maybe, it won't be worst, and let's dream it, maybe it will be better.